


Thank you for seeing me

by Fabulatio



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, hopes for season 4, written while slightly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulatio/pseuds/Fabulatio
Summary: Inspired by the picture from season 4, where Billy and Flint face each other in a room with a bed. I have been working on this while enjoying some wine, so I apologize for everything. Seems I have certain things I like, so sorry for the repetition.Billy and Flint meet for the first time since season 3. And the it's just feelings and smut.





	

They were facing each other. It had been some time since the last time. It had been on the beach. Billy could remember it like it was yesterday. He could still hear the sea and remember the way the air had smelled that day, feel the light breeze and the soft sand underneath his feet. When he closed his eyes in the evenings he still saw the way his captain had looked at him. He felt the sea green eyes piercing him, seeing him completely. It still made his chest ache. 

Billy had not thought he’d see the man ever again. He didn’t know how to feel or what to think. The man looked tired, like he’d been to hell and back. He probably had. He looked like something out of a nightmare, a ghost. Like some being forged out of pure misery and the sea itself. He hated that thing now once again in front of him. But he had longed for that thing of man – the thing he thought he had lost forever. But the feeling him not being anymore had felt right. And yet now here he was. The war was starting. They only had few hours, if even that. He knew he should have been listening but he didn’t care. He’d come back. He had not died. He had fooled death once again.

“Leave us.” He heard the man say. He could feel people moving around him but the captain was all he could see. He heard the door close in the distance.

“Billy, it’s starting. The war is here.” He said with his deep voice that left no room for argument.

“I know. You brought it with you.” It was all he could say. It felt like the air had been pulled out of the room. 

“I understand what you did, what happened with Vane.” He said taking a step closer. 

“Do you?” Billy answered not able to hide his surprise. 

“It was a suicide mission from the beginning. Someone had to die and I’m glad it wasn’t you.” He continued staring in to Billy’s eyes. “I need you. The war needs you.”

“I….” The words were lost to him. “I didn’t think you’ll come back.”

He chuckled. “Is that why you made Silver the monster of the story?”

“I thought we needed someone new. Someone…”

“He’s changed Billy.” The man interrupted him. “I’m… He’s changed.”

“What do you mean?” It was his turn to take a step closer. 

“He… He enjoys this, the feeling of power.” He almost whispered casting his eyes to the floor. 

Billy took another step closer. He hated that it was Silver who made the Captain move his eyes off of him. He needed to feel those eyes on him. He loved those eyes, even though he had spent the last months telling himself otherwise. It had been no use. The Captain made his heart jump and it wasn’t because of the reputation of Flint. It wasn’t because Flint was ruthless, without a morale, willing to kill anyone in his way. No, it was because something Billy had seen a glimpse of every now and then. Something behind the rage in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” He could feel his anger fading. The demeanor of the other man had changed since the last time they’d spoken.

“Billy.” The man lifted his gaze up. “He wants this. This is what he’s been after all along – the power you’ve given him.”

“Silver?” He shouldn’t have been surprised. “I just wanted the pressure on someone else.”

“Why? I’ve created this. This is my war.” The Captain’s voice was soft and vulnerable like it never had been before. It scared Billy.

“This is for all of us.” Billy said trying desperately to reach the man so far away.

“This is for Him. And Silver knows it now. He’ll use it against me. ” Billy could see the man holding on to last of the remnants of this façade that was Flint. “I shouldn’t have told him, but I’m tired Billy.”

It angered Billy that he didn’t know what the man was taking about. He’d seen Silver getting close to Flint. He had hated it even though he had not accepted the reason for his feelings. And now there was something between the two of them that Billy wasn’t a part of. And that thing seemed to scare his captain to the core.

“Tell me.” He said stepping right in to the Captain’s personal space like the Captain had done to him so many times before. Billy still hold his gaze and could see the tiredness and sorrow in the man’s eyes. “Tell me.” He pleaded.

The man took a deep breath and sighed. “Silver knows. I told him. All that Captain Flint is because of England.” The man paused and Billy knew not to push it. 

“Thomas was to make Nassau free. He was ruined because of our love. His wife and I were forced to leave London. I had to leave him behind and England killed him because of me.”

“Know no shame.” Billy whispered to himself. The world was shifting in his head forging a new reality where Captain James Flint was something completely different. Now the book he’d found made sense. It all made different kind of sense now.

“What?” James said lifting his eyes up once again. Billy could see the tears he was holding back.

Billy could feel the warmth of his captain body near him. He could smell the leather of his jacket and the sea he had missed lingering around him. Without realizing it he had lifted his hand and placed it on the other man’s neck caressing his cheek with his thumb. He thought he could feel the Captain press against it. He definitely was not pulling away.

He leaned in and found his lips touching his captain’s. He could feel a hand wrapping around his waist while another one was reaching his neck. He moved in closer so that he could feel the man’s whole body aligning against his. It felt right. The kiss was slow and full of bottled up emotions. His lips felt just like he had imagined. They were soft and eager tasting like rum and the salt of the sea. He felt like he was losing himself in that moment. 

The kiss deepened. Billy didn’t know who was leading and he didn’t care. He lowered his hand against the Captain’s neck pushing his fingers underneath the heavy leather jacket’s collar. His skin felt warm and Billy needed to get more of it. He could feel his Captain’s hand against his back pulling on his vest. He traced his other hand underneath the Captains jacket feeling the strong body covered just by a thin shirt. He was afraid to leave his lips fearing that the dream would end. 

“Captain?” A voice behind the door pulled Billy back to reality. 

The Captain pulled away from the kiss but didn’t move his eyes away from Billy’s who looked at him with a bewildered eyes.

“Leave it!” Flint shouted in a voice that would have gotten even Billy to back down if the Captain wouldn’t have kept his eyes locked on him.

The interruption had allowed Billy to gain back some sense but feeling that man’s body against him was intoxicating to say the least. He had not averted his eyes for a moment from Billy’s. He couldn’t help the smile hearing the words leave his Captain’s lips. He could feel his Captain trace his thumb against his throbbing lips. Billy sighed against his lips and kissed the man. 

Encouraged by the actions of his Captain Billy slowly moved the two of them towards the large bed. The Captain was not objecting and they were closing the bed step by step while Billy had moved kissing the Captains neck. He couldn’t believe the sounds it made his Captain let out. He couldn’t believe the moment was real and he didn’t care the absurdity of it. It all felt right. 

Their advancement was stopped abruptly when the Captain fell on the chest on the foot of the bed. Billy pulled him up while they both let out a small laugh. It was clear they were both aware of the moment, and they didn’t care. Once the Captain was back on his feet Billy traced his hands of his shoulders pushing off the leather jacket that had been covering the man Billy was just now meeting for the first time. He then realized they were both still wearing all of their arms. 

Billy proceeded to remove his weapons as the Captain did the same. The moment Flint had dropped his sword to the floor Billy moved in to pull of the heavy leather jacket. He needed to feel his skin.

He could hear James take in a deep breath and felt him relaxing. Billy pushed the two of them on the bed over the chest. Once completely on the mattress Billy rose up on his knees and pulled of his shirt. 

“Oh, Billy.” James sighed and lifted his hands to caress the perfectly formed body.

Billy couldn’t help but to love it. He stayed up for some moments just enjoying the hands on his body. He then dropped down and started pushing James’s shirt off. The candles and oil lamps provided enough of light for him to see the freckles covering his body. He loved them. He tried to kiss all of them as he removed the shirt. It let out a small laugh out of James. 

“Your beard.” He managed to say.

“What? You don’t like it?” Billy asked and lifted his head.

“No, I’ve just not used to it.” James answered and pulled Billy up to kiss him. 

James smiled as he kissed Billy and it made him smile too. The moment was beautiful and real and they were both feeling and living it fully. Billy heard some voices from outside and got up to lock the door just in case. He didn’t want anyone to ruin this moment. Nothing of it was like he had imagined time and time again. He had imagined Flint being more aggressive, but it wasn’t Captain Flint in the bed now. 

Billy walked back to the bed and saw that something had changed. The man was staring to the ceiling, lying completely still barely breathing. Billy’s heart dropped to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” He asked carefully moving to lie next to the man.

“I’m so tired of this, Billy.” The man answered. “I thought this war was what I wanted but I feel like I have lost myself to this rage inside me. Ever since Miranda…”

Billy couldn’t move. The man next to him seem so fragile Billy feared he might break altogether. Tears were rising to the man’s eyes and he closed them. 

“…I’ve lost myself. She was the last one to know me. Now this is all that’s left.” The man continued.

“I know you.” Billy whispered.

“Do you? Do you really?” James turned his head to face him.

“I think I do, James.” He said and reached his arm to gently touch the man who let out a deep sigh.

“Billy, what are you doing here?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.” He answered without any hesitation and moved closer so he could kiss the man who tried to pull away.

“No, don’t take this from me. Who knows, we might be dead tomorrow.” Billy said pressing their foreheads together. He could feel the man sigh.

Billy kissed him again pulling the man closer to him. The kiss was deep and emotional. Billy loved the way James’s lips felt, so soft and warm. He wanted to push it. He’s whole body was aching with desire but it wasn’t about him now. He had come to the meeting full of rage determined to finally confront Flint but once the Captain had stepped to the room the hate he thought he had felt for him had vanished. 

Billy pushed closer and moved his hand up to James’s neck. He felt James’s hand coming to caress his side slowly. The touch was warm like Billy had always imagined. Billy pushed himself up to rest on his elbow so that he could deepen the kiss. 

“Hey, look at me.” He whispered demanding James to open his eyes. “It’s all right. Let it go.” 

Billy felt breathless when the man opened his eyes darken by want and locked them with his. 

Billy dived in to kiss him. He wanted him with every fiber in his body and he was tired of pretending otherwise. Yes the man was lethal to anyone around him but in this moment it didn’t matter to Billy. He moved himself on top of James so that he could feel his skin against his. They kissed like that for some time Billy not wanting to push his luck. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he knew James could feel it against his thigh. Even though James was caressing Billy’s back and arms, he could feel the man was still somewhere far away. 

Billy decided to risk it and left James’s lips and moved to kiss gently on his neck. The move made James to hum with pleasure and it made Billy smile. Encouraged by the reaction he moved lover on his chest tracing the multiple scars with his kisses and tongue. He was surprised how many and thick the scars were. The Captain had rarely shown pain or weakness after a battle even though the evidence now in front of Billy clearly showed how badly the man had been wounded in several occasions. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Billy how much their Captain had been hiding all these years. 

To his horror he realized that there some scars still fresh and he couldn’t help but to touch them. There were still bruising around some of them. It angered Billy. He should have been there fighting next to him. A soft groan pulled Billy back to the moment. He felt James relaxing even more. He continued his way around the man’s body adding more pressure to his kisses. It made James’ muscles twitch and his breathing heavier. James was pushing his fingers through Billy’s hair while moaning between his breaths. 

Billy pushed himself up back to James’ lips. This time the kiss was more lustful and it was James who pushed his tongue in Billy’s mouth. It made Billy’s already throbbing cock ache with lust. James moved his hand along Billy’s muscular back. The touch felt like fire and ice to Billy. James managed to get his hand inside Billy’s leather trousers and squeezed his buttock. Now it was Billy’s time to gasp. It brought a cheeky smile on James’s lips and Billy realized that the man was now completely there with him and not with his solemn memories. 

Happy with the revelation Billy once again moved lower pulling himself on his knees. As Billy moved away James pushed himself up to his elbows as if Billy was pulling him up with him. Once up Billy started to unbuckle James’ pants. He couldn’t look in to James’ eyes afraid that it might be Flint glaring back at him. But to his delight the other man actually lifted his hips ever so slightly so that he could pull off his trousers. 

Billy could barely control himself once he saw the rock hard cock of his Captain. Billy dived in and took it in his mouth. The motion made James take a deep breath and throw his head back. Billy barely noticed. He had dreamed about that particular cock for so long. It was thick and beautiful. Billy funneled his hand around it and licked its head covering it with his saliva. Without removing his hand he kissed James’ inner thighs provoking lustful groans from the man. Billy lifted his eyes to see that James was leaning in his elbows staring at him with dark eyes and lips parted. Billy smiled and continued his way up the thigh back to the cock and took in his mouth completely. It made James let out an obscene groan which only encouraged him. 

“Billy…” He heard James huff between the groans of pleasure. “Billy, no – oh my god – Billy, stop.”

Billy felt the cock throb in his mouth and knew that James was close but he couldn’t stop himself. He loved how the cock felt in his mouth and the feeling of power it gave him. He slowed his pace and licked the underside of the cock in a one slow move. He then took the cock back in his mouth and worked his tongue around it. James’ breathing was getting short and Billy felt his hand on his head. He let James guide his head while sucking on the throbbing cock. Soon he heard James let out almost an animalistic growl and felt the cock pulsating in his mouth pumping his salty seed inside his mouth. He loved it. 

Billy pushed himself up leaving the other man laying naked on the bed. The man looked gorgeous and Billy’s cock was aching with desire. He took few steps towards the table planning to wash his mouth with rum. 

“Hey, where’re you going?” He heard the man say.

“Nowhere.” Billy answered and grabbed the bottle from the table.

“Come here.” James said in an almost pleading tone.

James sat up on the side of the bed and Billy walked to him. Once close enough James reached for Billy’s belt and pulled the man closer. Billy could barely believe his eyes once he looked down and saw this perfect man open his belt and trousers almost teasingly slow. Once open James pushed his hands inside the trousers slowly pushing them down as he caressed Billy’s hips and ass. Billy did all he could not to come on that sensation and vision alone. 

“Oh my god!” He managed to huff out once his cock was released from his trousers and he felt James taking it in his mouth. 

The feeling was unbelievable and sent chills up and down his spine. James wasn’t rushing it. He sucked Billy slowly moving his tongue as he went on. Billy had never felt anything like that before and he thought he never would after that. 

“Fuck me.” Billy heard himself whisper out in a desperate tone. 

He looked down and saw James looking at him with his cock still in his mouth. James gently guided him to the bed taking the bottle of rum from his hand. Billy pulled himself in the middle of the bed and watched James follow him with his knees. James took a swig from the bottle and placed it on the night stand. 

James pulled off Billy’s boots and trousers and lifted his leg on his shoulder kissing slowly from the ankle up. All Billy could do was to enjoy the sensation and the sight. James moved closer now kissing the inner thigh. He pushed Billy’s hips up and moved to kiss his groin. Billy’s cock was already leaking. The firm but gentle touches applied by this man were something he was not prepared for.

James moved on and slowly licked Billy’s cock from the root to the tip in one slow motion. He then licked his testicles at which point Billy let out a loud and long hum he’d been holding in. It earned a toothy grin from James and he repeated the motion. 

“Please, James!” Billy huffed reaching his arm to James. 

James took his hand and kissed it. He sucked his fingers and stared straight in to Billy’s eyes, who had lifted his head to see him.

“Oh my fucking god.” Was all he could say as he threw his head down desperately trying not come.

James let out a low chuckle and moved lower pushing Billy’s hips higher. His tongue found Billy’s rim which resulted in Billy letting out a sound of pure pleasure and need. James continued his work slowly teasing his tongue inside Billy. 

Billy reached for his pants which got James stop his doings. Billy pulled out a little vial and gave it to James.

“Fuck me. I can’t take this anymore.”

James took the little bottle and opened it. The lotion inside smelled nice. He poured some of it in his hand and gently pushed a finger inside Billy. It made Billy arch his back. James leaned in and kissed his abdomen now glistening with sweat in the dim light. After a while he added a finger while kissing Billy. Billy’s kisses were desperate. He was out of breath and close to climax. 

James pulled his fingers out. Billy watched him took up the vial and lather some of its content on his cock. To Billy it seemed like the man was teasing him. He pushed his hips up inviting the man in. James moved closer and slowly pushed in. The motion made both of them groan with pleasure. James started to move slowly. Billy pulled him closer feeling like he couldn’t get enough of the man. James fucked him achingly slow sending waves of pleasure Billy hadn’t experienced before around his body. 

“James…please…I’m coming, fuck me.” Billy managed to whisper to James’ ear. “Fuck me!”

James pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Billy’s thighs pulling him up and closer. Billy was mesmerized by his strength. James started fucking him with stronger more powerful pushes each founding their spot. It didn’t take long for Billy to come all over his chest with a deep groan. The sound and the feeling of Billy pulsating around him made James come inside him. 

James slowly pulled out and moved next to Billy. He reached his arm around him and pulled Billy close to him wrapping his arms tightly around the man. 

“Thank you William. For everything.” He whispered.


End file.
